User blog:Hiccup haddock iii/Fanfiction: HTTYD Weekly News Cast 3
Episode Three of HTTYD News: Announcer: Thank you all for choosing to watch this instead of My Little Pony on channel eight. Oh man, now everypony's turning to channel Eight! Zoom to Hiccup and Astrid Hiccup: Hello Berk! I'm Hiccup. Astrid: And I'm Astrid. First up we have Fishlegs with his segment on Hiccup Pairings. Don't screw it up this time, Legs. Fishlegs: You got it, Astrid! Astrid: Oh, this is gonna be good. Hiccup: Actually… Fishlegs: Hicstrid! Hiccup: (Hiding under the table) Leave a message. Fishlegs: Let's ask Hiccup how he feels about this- Hiccup: No, comment. Fishlegs: Okay… And Astrid- Astrid: I'm going to hit you so hard after this show Fishlegs. Hiccup: AAAAH! Make it stop! Fishlegs: Oh. Back to you Astrid! Hiccup: Thanks you Astrid! Astrid: No prob. Can I punch Fishlegs later? Hiccup: Feel free. Fishlegs: You'll have to catch me, first! Ha ha ha! Astrid: Well you better run Fishy! takes off running after Fishlegs Hiccup: Uh, now we have Toothless' Weekly Warble! Take it away! Toothless: Thank you, Hiccup. Today our subject is the many uses for an iPod. Hiccup: A what? Toothless: I don't know, I found it lying around. Today's subject is Fish. Astrid: Oh, here we go again... This part is inspired by my friend and dragon, Toothless the NightFury! Toothless: Most importantly, how there needs to be more of it. Except eel. There needs to be considerably less eel. But really, if we could just supply the dragons of Berk with more fish, it would improve behavior substantially! So, to achieve this goal, send all your Cod to me, Toothless the NightFury, and I will distribute it evenly among the dragons. Hiccup: You're just going to eat it all yourself! Toothless: The more you send the more happy dragons will be! Hiccup: Ooooookay. Astrid: Thank you, Toothless. Hiccup: Now over to Snotlout with the weather. Snotlout: Well, winter is nearly over, so I thought I'd get right to the forecast so that I could go out and enjoy all five minutes of spring and summer before it starts pouring again. Today we're looking at cold weather. That's right; it's cold out, so I like to go out for some really big sandwiches… It must be the SUBS zero temperatures now. Hiccup: (Sarcastically) Ha ha, that's hilarious. Snotlout: As the winter snow turned into rain, Frosty began to realize that he was no longer famous. Hiccup: Okay, that's it! No more from you! Astrid: Thank you. Hiccup: Up next we have the Twins with HTTYD current production info! Tuffnut: Thank you Hiccup. Today we have nothing to say, so..... for all the things on all things HTTYD, this is… Dragon 365! Pause Hiccup: Um, you stole that from Disney channel. Tuffnut: So? Hiccup: So you are going to get sued! Tuffnut: It's not like anyone watches this show anyhow. Hiccup: Can't argue with that. And now Astrid with "What Makes Me Mad". Astrid: When your hair get really tangled...That makes me mad. Hiccup: …And on that note, It's time to introduce the serious part of the show, where I get to chat a bit with an intellectual from the Village! Today I will be interviewing two people!(Reads names off the card) Stoick… Oh man, and Spark the Night Fury comes and sits across from Hiccup Hiccup: Hi, dad. Stoick: Hello… awkward Pause Stoick: So, who watches this show? Hiccup: …Well, you do. And we do when we get home… Stoick: Yeah, but… Who else? Hiccup: I'm not sure… Stoick: Oh. Pause Stoick: Don't you have Pre-written questions or something? Hiccup: Yeah, sure. out a notecard So, what are your feelings concerning the Battle with the Green Death? Stoick: Any others? Hiccup: No. Stoick: But— Hiccup: Dad. Stoick: Fine, I was really scared. Hiccup: …That it? Stoick: Yes. Hiccup: Okay. Stoick: If it's all the same to you, I have chiefly things to go do… so… Hiccup: Right, right! Of course, you're probably very busy! Bye dad! pushes him out the door Now I will talk with Spark the Night Fury! comes in and sits on a small flat rock Spark: Hi. Hiccup: So Spark, what's it like knowing there is another Night Fury here on Berk? Spark: It makes me really happy to know there is another night fury to play with, cause I've never seen one. I think we'll have great adventures together. Also am I welcome in berk because I live at Outcast island, the place where the most barbaric civilization lives the outcasts and their chief Alvin with his patethic whispering death? Hiccup: Yes, you are welcome as long as you don't eat us- wait, did you say ''Alvin's ''whispering death? Spark: Oh, maybe. Hiccup: through notecards Heh, uh, lets forget about that for right now. How do you like to pass the time when you're bored? Spark: Mostly I spend my time killing outcasts and fighting other dragons such as the scauldrons, whispering deaths and typhoomerangs. Hiccup: (Gulp) Uhhhh, do you h-have any frineds? Spark: Yup I do have a friend, it's a skrill, but I don't have a rider can you find me one (not snoutlout) please? Hiccup: Sure, uh............... Astrid: Hey Spark, wanna help me get back on Snotlout for pranking me last week? Spark: Heh heh yeaaaah! Astrid: Okay! Now Snotlout is backstage getting ready to come out at the end of the show, I want you to burn his freakin butt with your lightning! Spark: Ahhhhlright! goes backstage Snotlout Backstage: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!! Astrid: Alright! Great job Spark! Can he be a guest more often? Hiccup: Astrid, calm down. Astrid: Okay. And that just about concludes this week's episode of… Hiccup: My line. Astrid: What? Hiccup: That's my line. Astrid: Oh, sorry. Hiccup: Yes, throat thank you for joining us for another episode of How To Train your Dragon News Weekly! Astrid: Nice. Hiccup: Yup. Snotlout: The winter jokes are funny come on! Hiccup: Oh, here he goes. Snotlout: SUBzeros! Get it? A sub is a- Hiccup: Can you please turn the camera off? Backround: Subs are a sandwich, and we're in the subzero temps! Tv goes black and white Category:Blog posts